WWE: Immortality
by Raphael Havok Blake
Summary: Based on the mobile game WWE Immortals, this is a series of short stories explaining the background of each of the characters. Rated T for violence. I don't own any of the characters, naturally.
1. Roman Reigns

**A/N: Hey everybody! So I just downloaded WWE Immortals on my iPad the other day and I love it. However, I was kind of disappointed at how there's no backstory for any of the characters you get, so I decided to write my own. I don't own WWE Immortals or any of its characters, and I am making no profit off of this. Now, without further ado, here are the stories of our wayward superstars!**

**Roman Reigns: Centurion**

The boy's father was a gladiator, a dark, tattooed man from a far-off land, probably lost at sea and picked up by Roman forces. His mother was a fan, lustful and with the right connections to arrange for a night alone with her favorite fighter. Their love child grew up with his father's burning passion for combat. The child would sneak into the training areas just to watch his father train and spar. The man did not know this boy was his own son, but always knew he was watching, and from a distance he showed him how to fight, using what he'd learned both in Rome and in his native homeland. The boy in turn used his newly-taught skills on the streets, getting into trouble by attacking bullies and the occasional would-be thief.

In time, the child grew to be a man, and as a citizen he joined the Emperor's armies. With his talent for combat and his quick wit, the young man quickly became the leader of a Roman century of troops. He led his men into Britannia with a fury and devotion to the Roman standard that his troops gave him a nickname, one that stuck: Regnante Romanorum, The Reigning Roman.

Three weeks ago, The Reigning Roman had taken his century into the forest at the behest of his Legate to hunt down a particularly elusive Druid. The Reigning Roman wasn't sure why this one man was so important that he warranted a 100-man hunting party, but he would not disobey his superior. As the forest seemed to fight with a mind of its own, he at last understood why. Tree limbs would impale his soldiers, roots would drag others into the earth. Docile animals would turn feral and maul others. Still other men would seemingly disappear into the thickets, as if they were following another century through the woods, never to return. In three weeks, his 100-man platoon was reduced to just one: him.

The forest tried to assault the lone Centurion, but there was a reason why he got his post at such a young age. He cut the tree limbs down, hacked at the vile roots until they severed. He wrestled away wild animals with his bare hands, and would not let himself be deceived by the illusions of the forest. At last he reached a clearing and breathed freely once again. A small stone altar stood there, as well as a campfire…whose ashes were still warm. Suddenly, a voice from behind him spoke: "Looks likes it's just you and me now, fella!"

The Reigning Roman turned and faced the muscular, sneering Druid. His head was adorned with small branches that resembled deer's antlers. With a wave of his hand, the trees formed natural gates all around them, and the camp and altar seemed to disappear, forming an almost gladiatorial arena. Regnante Romanorum lashed out with his gladius, but the Druid materialized a hand axe to parry him. The glowing green axe chopped through his shield like it was a mere plank, but got stuck. Regnante Romanorum threw it away, taking the axe with it. He swiped again with his gladius, and again, and managed to catch the Druid on the arm. The man roared and punched the Centurion's sword arm at a nerve cluster, making him reflexively drop his prized sword. But he was not done yet. Putting his father's indirect training to use, The Reigning Roman charged and threw punch after punch at the Druid, who parried and blocked and struck back with his own fists. The locked hands and grappled at close range. Locked in combat, neither noticed the unnatural portal opening above their heads. The Reigning Roman threw the Druid into the natural tree-gate, and leapt into the air to deliver a flying punch…

…But landed nowhere near his foe. The man was nowhere to be seen, and Regnante Romanorum was no longer in the ring. He didn't not know this strange place, which seemed to be made mostly of metal. Melted steel bubbled in large, odd-looking cauldrons all around him, and the air felt so thick that he gagged. His hands emanated a strange, violet-colored energy that he didn't have when he was home. Across from him stood a different foe, a half-naked painted warrior who looked a little too much like the Druid…

**Roman Reigns: Hound of Justice**

When the Majini invaded Earth, nobody was prepared. The militaries of the world, still squabbling over petty differences, could not unite as one. With no other options and the alien forces nearly overrunning the globe, every country with nuclear weapons decided on the same path: Mutually Assured Destruction. They launched their nukes at each other and at countries without, destroying the Majini army that had threatened to purge them, but sacrificing billions in the process.

Joseph was only a teenager when The Event occurred, but he could remember the fearful screams of those in the bunker with him. His mother and father had not made it in time and the Majini had butchered them in front of the boy's eyes. He held tight to his older cousin Dwayne, his only family left, who had fled to the bunker with him. It had been 20 years since that event, and America was not the same place. Anarchy was the new government, with bandits, raiders, and Majini survivors stalking the wasteland that used to be the state of Florida. Mutated animals made travelling outside of major cities even more hazardous. Joe and Dwayne looked out for each other in these times, never leaving the other's side for long. Dwayne had been training to wrestle professionally, and he passed his knowledge onto his younger cousin to help him defend himself.

Yet one day, Joe woke up to discover that Dwayne had disappeared. On Dwayne's filthy mattress was a note attached to a rock: "Need to get us more supplies. Will only be gone a few weeks. Love, Dwayne." And wait Joseph did, day after day and eventually week after week. After three months, his beloved cousin had not returned, and Joe could wait no longer. Trading most of his meager possessions away for a good machete, Joseph packed up what he had left and set off in search of Dwayne.

The road was unforgiving and treacherous, but Joseph was unafraid. His skill had grown through practical use, and what his machete couldn't finish, his grappling skills and fists could. In his quest, he made precious few friends: an arrogant man named Dean, and the intelligent but athletic Seth. These men, also skilled survivalists and fighters, joined him in his travels and eventually they formed not only a coherent fighting force but also a strong bond. Defeating a group of heavily-armed bandits yielded a surprising reward for each man: prototype military armor. Dean's set had advanced barrier shields, capable of shrugging off several clips worth of assault rifle ammo before needed to recharge. Seth's stimulated his brain and nerve impulses, allowing him to run faster and perform all-terrain acrobatics. Joe's set not only increased his strength tenfold, but also had experimental energy projectors built into the gauntlets, capable of charging his fists or shooting off energy discharges.

With this new gear at their disposal, the three men cut a path through all that opposed them, until at last Dwayne's trail ended. Expected but nonetheless painful, they found Dwanye's body, riddled with bullets and clutching a handgun in one hand and a note in the other, intended for Joseph. It read this way:

"Dear Joe, if you are reading this, then you clearly followed after me, but did not arrive in time to meet up with me. I wanted to come home, but the way the people out here lived afraid and desperate, I had to do something. Just one bandit clan stood between them and peace, so I decided to make a detour before coming home. I underestimated their size and ferocity and they cornered me, so I decided to make a last stand. I left something for you in a box 200 yards north, in a tree stump. Love always, your cousin and Rock, Dwayne."

The men found the strongbox just where the note said it was. A fierce-looking dog adorned the box's lid, and inside was a machete, in much better shape than Joe's. The blade had a cryptic inscription, which read "So long as a Roman reigns on the throne, the people will have peace." Joseph looked at Dean and Seth, and they understood what must be done. They tracked down the bandit clan and, using their armors' powers, killed them to the last man and woman. In that moment, the trio became the Hounds of Justice, dedicated to protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. Joseph, inspired by the inscription and his cousin's stories of how wrestlers had nicknames, became Roman Reigns, the powerhouse of the Hounds.

On what was supposed to be a routine search-and-rescue, the Hounds found themselves separated from each other in the Everglades, surrounded by mutated alligators. The last thing Roman remembered was stabbing one of the ugly creatures in the head, before everything around him went purple. When his vision cleared, it was as if someone had thrown him into the past; he stood on what appeared to be docks on the swamps, surrounded by houses that looked completely untouched by The Event. A growl from behind caught his attention, and as he turned with machete brandished, he saw a sight beyond belief for even his eyes: a man made of stone, with an all-too familiar Samoan tattoo and face…

"…Dwayne?"


	2. Daniel Bryan

**A/N: Hey all! Apologies in advance for the short length of these two stories; I wasn't sure what to do with this particular character. Also, a few things I want to point out, since one or two people had concerns:**

**1) Seeing as how most of these universes probably didn't have the WWE, or certain characters probably didn't wrestle professionally, not everyone will be referred to by their ring name unless I feel that it makes sense/I can find a way to incorporate it. That's why I tell you who each story is about.**

**2) In regards to Roman Reigns' second tale: Yes, he's calling The Rock Dwayne, and yes, The Rock is calling Roman Reigns Joseph. Neither are wrestlers in this universe, and IRL they ARE cousins, so in this one instance it makes sense that they refer to each other by their real names.**

**3) Do NOT complain that certain characters are OOC. Alternate universes with alternate upbringings will do that to your favorites. If it bothers you that much, well, nobody's forcing you to read this.**

**Now that that's been said? Here are the next two stories, featuring Daniel Bryan!**

**Daniel Bryan: YES! Movement**

When Triple H and The Authority grabbed the Dark Lantern from Bray Wyatt, Daniel and his wife Brie Bella were the first to rush them in an attempt to stop whatever it is they were planning. They were too late, however, and Triple H disappeared even as Daniel launched him with the Dragon Screw. Brie and Stephanie McMahon were nowhere to be found either. "Brie? Brie, where are you?" There was no answer, but a portal opened up as if it had reacted to the sound of his voice.

All of a sudden, a hand appeared out of the portal and grabbed Daniel Bryan by his red shirt, dragging him into what appeared to be a cemetery. It was Kane, his old rival, and also The Authority's Director of Operations. "What have you idiots done?! And where's Brie? Answer me, Kane!" Without a word, Kane grabbed Daniel by the throat and lifted him off the ground one-handed. Daniel pounded at his arm, fighting for breath, but it was to no avail. Kane Chokeslammed his foe into the ground headfirst, and Daniel blacked out.

When he finally came to, Daniel Bryan found himself lying in a closed coffin. Pushing the lid, he discovered that he had not been buried alive. Kane was nowhere to be seen, in fact the graveyard was empty. Daniel looked around for an exit, but the gate was locked. Muttering to himself, he headed the other way. He hoped his wife was okay; last he saw her, she had locked Stephanie in a Full Nelson. Brie Bella was tough even without her twin sister Nikki helping her though, so as long as The Authority didn't gang up on her, she could take care of Triple H's wife without too much difficulty. Lost in his thoughts, Daniel bumped into something. The black-cloaked figure he'd hit was a familiar sight. His black hat and goatee marked him as Undertaker, his fellow WWE Superstar. But something about him was off; maybe his pallid skin tone offset by glowing blue eyes and hands. Oh well, Daniel thought, at least I know he's not with the Authority. "Man, Undertaker, I can't believe I'm saying this, but am I glad to see you. Have you seen Brie Bella? We got separated."

Just like Kane, however, Undertaker attacked without a word, swinging a large shovel at Daniel. "Not…Undertaker. DEADMAN!"

**Daniel Bryan: NO! NO! NO!**

The worst day of Daniel Bryan's life started off with his own wedding. Being the only wrestler in the WWE without any special powers was difficult, but AJ Lee seemed to see past his being a "norm". The mage had encouraged him to perk up, say "yes" more, so much so that it became his signature. She had made a difference in his experiences, and now she was going to be Mrs. Bryan. Little did he know that she had other plans on their big day. Mr. McMahon had strangely offered to marry the two, but Daniel was too happy to care. He had no reason to suspect anything when AJ put the band on his finger…and continued to suspect nothing up until the moment the band started glowing. All of a sudden, we felt a horrible headache. Horns tore tor out of his skull, and as his jeans burst apart they revealed hairy legs ending in cloven hooves. She has transformed Daniel Bryan into a satyr! AJ nodded at Mr. McMahon. "Our plan worked to perfection sir," she sneered. "He's broken, and now he's a freak too."

"Well done," he replied. "And, as promised, I hereby name you general manager of RAW. Enjoy it." With a laugh, he teleported himself and AJ Lee away, leaving Daniel alone.

By the time Daniel got home, he couldn't decide if he was more distraught or angry. "All that time," he muttered, "Telling me to say 'yes!' 'yes!' 'yes!' NO! No more 'yes'! NO! NO! NO!" He took his now-battered YES! Movement t-shirt and, with weaving skills he didn't even know he had, made an adjustment to its slogan.

Storming outside in his new "NO!" shirt, Daniel Bryan allowed his anger to win over his anguish. Every person that pointed, gasped, screamed, or made some sort of remark about him only served to fuel his fury towards the woman he thought loved him. "I'll find her. Oh, yes. I'll make her beg me for mercy, beg me to take her back. But no. NO NO NO! No mercy! No forgiveness! Now, where could that scheming witch be?" He decided that the best place to start was the WWE offices.

Daniel barely had walked into the lobby when he found himself tackled to the ground, with lunchbox-sized fists pounding his face. He used his new and powerful goat legs to kick his attacker off and get back up. His assailant was a beast of a man, glowing veins bulging across his tattooed body as he roared and inhuman roar at Daniel Bryan, who in turn smirked at him. "Hello, Brock. Is the new GM in? I'd like a word with her." As Brock Lesnar thundered towards Daniel Bryan, neither noticed the portal growing below them…


End file.
